Entangled Destiny
by Lunarii
Summary: Lost and orphaned, Corinne was left for dead after her home was raided by bandits. Taken in by Merlin and Gaius, she's forced to live within the very walls of the ruthless magic-hater Uther. What secret is she hiding? How will it affect the relationship of Merlin and Arthur? What will her presence bring? This is the story of Destiny.
1. Prologue

**This was posted previously under my original account, but I've lost the info to time and bad memory. Full details are in my profile.**

I do not own Merlin nor any of it's characters, from the show or lore. I do own Corinne.

Cover art credit goes to the wonderful** KateBloomfield of DeviantArt. Check her out, her work is amazing. :)**

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

Screams echoed throughout the small valley town before dwindling as the villagers fell to blade and arrow. Smoke from the roof fires created a curtain that hid not the pain and agony, but intensified it and made the whole scene more grim. Bodies were strewn across the road, the lawns, fences, gardens. Elderly were slain in their homes, arms guarding the young. Each body was bleeding horrifically from arrow and sword wounds.

The hollow thuds of leather encased feet and the deeper, bass notes of horses created a morbid tempo that was interrupted only by the maniacal laughter of the murderous bandits. Their leader sat atop a horse, his furs and metallic baubles swaying in the wind. He motioned to his fighters, sending them out to loot the village for food, medicines or trinkets of value. He sat there, on his steed, gazing out at the destruction, the smile evident on his scruffy features.

Not a one of the bandits saw the young girl, bloody and beaten and thought to be dead. She had laid in the dirt and blood, body at an odd angle, trying to ignore the death moans of her family and friends. The fate of a young girl such as herself was rape, torture and eventual death if she were to be captured. When the cacophony of footsteps and yells of victory were muffled by a few rows of houses, she carefully cracked an eye. Seeing no one around she slowly pulled herself to her knees and shuffled to a nearby barn, leaning her broken body against the rough wood wall. Her tunic was torn and her breeches were covered with the sludge of dirt mixing with blood and bile.

Her quivering fingers grasped at her boot encased ankle, haggard breaths stretching scratched and raw skin. With a firm swallow and determined set of her jaw she crouched, leaning forward on her good leg and dashed across the road to her home.

Once inside she gathered her things as quickly as silence would allow. She rummaged through shelves, baskets and the corner of the building that was her sleeping area. There was not much she needed, only her bone-white longbow, quiver of arrows and a sack of dried meats made it on to her person.

She did not want to turn around.

She knew that behind her, her father would be sat in his favorite stretched canvas chair. He was there every evening after working in the fields. She knew that he'd be there still, but did not want the grisly image to be the last of her beloved father. With a steadying breath she turned, eyes nearly shut as she peeked between her lashes.

As she knew, he was reclined in the chair. The bloodied gash along his throat was the only indication that he was not resting after his work-filled day. As she stepped closer to him, her determination faded. Each step brought her closer to her knees before finally she had to crawl to her slain father. Her trembling fingers clutched his pants as she sobbed.

Her soul-breaking cries quieted at the sound of a breaking barrel outside, forcibly bringing her back to reality. She stood on unsteady legs and stroked her father's greying head before reaching up among the gore to clasp the pendant her father wore since the day her mother passed. It was the only trinket she had left of her family now. Her fist tightened over the crystal teardrop. She ignored the sticky red color it was now tinted.

She popped the window pane from it's frame and scuttled out the opening, making her way between her house and the smithy. The dying light of the sun helped to hide her movements as she made her way from her destroyed home.

* * *

She heard the bandits before she saw them. Their banter, laughter even, as they bragged about their latest plunder rang throughout the forest. She tried to measure the distance between her and their camp, but the echoes off the large trees through her off and before she knew it, the orange glow of a campfire was peeking through the foliage. She side-stepped deeper into the shadows and slowly turned, her eyes remaining on the camp to make sure no one saw.

She ran straight into one of the camp's night-watch.

"Dun' be scared now, wee'un." His voice was like a whet stone being dragged over iron and made shivers dart down her spine. "We dun plan ta hurt ya... too much." He finished with a cackle.

The girl recovered from her shock as the situation sank in to her mind. The man was too large to take down by conventional means so she resorted to her last option. She felt her hand warm as fire wrapped around it only seconds before she slammed said hand into the bandit's face. His gurgled scream echoed through the trees. As his cry quieted, she heard the men mobilize, alerted by the agonized sound.

Her heart was pounding as she ran full-speed through the dark trees. She heard the shouts behind her and the tell-tale sound of arrows being fired from crossbows. The blind luck of one bandit rang true as the arrow struck the girl and she fell.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think! I've done a complete rewrite of this story before reposting it, so hopefully it's a bit better than it was originally._


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter one. :) I'm happy to see some alerts on this story. **

**Merlin does not belong to me. Cover art by Kate Bloomfield (link in profile.)  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

* * *

The dappled sunlight broke through the leaves, warming the shoulders of the Prince, his manservant and the haunches of their horses. Their pace was slow to not scare off the Prince's quarry. It was a peaceful journey, more peaceful than any moment in the past year either boy had experienced. Morgana's disappearance set a shadow over Camelot and her people and the length of her absence was weighing on everyone's mind. Uther was wasting away in his depression, putting more and more onto Arthur's shoulders. It was Merlin, strangely enough, that pressed his master into hunting today.

A cool breeze cut through the trees, bringing with it the soft perfume of flowering plants. Birds, horse hooves and the sound of jostling chain mail created a lullaby, tempting Merlin to sleep. Merlin cast his eyes to the young man at his side to comment on the weather, anything to break the silence, and noticed the shadow over Arthur's face. Furrowing his brow at the thought of his friend fretting over Morgana's disappearance and worrying himself into a state like his father, Merlin did the only thing he could think of. He began picking on the Prince.

"So do you intend to kill rabbits with your glare? Or are you actually planning on using that crossbow I spent all the time stringing up?" Merlin smirked, but the Prince kept walking. "If you manage to get something this time, could we actually bring it back to the cooks? It'd be nice to have some venison for once."

Arthur had heard similar queries from his raven haired manservant throughout the trek. Merlin had been trying to get under the Prince's skin since sun up, bringing up all manner of insults. Arthur's clothing, room, skill with a plethora of weapons and his ability to dress himself all fell victim to Merlin's taunts.

"Even the little ones you say are just skin and gristle, Gaius would like those. I find it to be a waste if you leave the animals to rot." A sigh from Arthur. "I think that-"

"Merlin!" Arthur hissed. "Now is not the time for you to preach to me about the rights and wrongs of hunting. You wanted me to come out to clear my mind and yet you garble it up with your incessant clucking. Now be quiet."

The young warlock rolled his eyes but did as his master requested. It was the best reaction he'd gotten all day. Merlin reached down to pat his horse's neck, mumbling in the creature's ear about 'Prince Pratty.'

With a slight growl, Arthur dropped from his horse and knelt down behind a fallen tree, his crossbow resting on the rotten wood. Merlin knew this pose. The Prince would be here for at the least an hour, waiting and hoping on some defenseless creature to walk past. With the knowledge that Arthur would remain stationary, Merlin quietly dismounted and tied off the horses before wandering away to stretch his legs. If the Prince became agitated, he could merely say that he was trying to flush out the wildlife.

No one has ever made the claim that Merlin was coordinated. Merlin himself knew better than to assume that he was light on his feet, assuming that his magical talent made up for dexterity. So it didn't surprise him in the least when he tripped (he would later say that the root ripped itself from the ground and made to trip him) and landed face first. As with anyone, his first reaction was to quickly glance around, making sure no one saw his clumsiness. He chuckled to himself, knowing that he was quite far from Arthur and that no one had in fact... wait. He glanced back to what had just halted his thoughts.

Hair.

Leaves had fallen since the body did and they were obscuring most of his view. He drew closer and dropped to his knees, quickly sweeping the debris from the body. With dread chilling him to the bone, he saw the small shoulders, slim waist. This was no creature. It was a young woman. He had just reached the body when the hairs on his neck stood on end and every fiber of his being told him to duck. Just as he dropped to the ground he heard the 'zzthpp' of Arthur's arrow zipping through the air, just where Merlin's head had been.

"Hey!" The brunette yelled, stretching the simple word into three syllables, his voice cracking. Arthur's thudding footsteps crunched through the underbrush as he made his way to his prone servant.

"Merlin." Arthur started. "Do you really have to go frolicking through the woods when I'm hunting? Why can't you just stay by the horses, I swear."

Merlin said nothing. Instead he leaned forward and touched the still body, fingers checking for signs of life. Arthur, now noticing the figure dropped to his knees and stroked back the blood-caked hair, allowing the boys to see, as Merlin expected, the face of a girl. Arthur's heart stilled as he saw the arrow protruding from the girl's arm. His manservant noticed this at the same time.

"Who would have done this? Why?" Merlin asked, his voice nearly inaudible. A faint heartbeat drummed under his fingers and he gasped, a small smile on his face. "She lives. We need-" Arthur interrupted him by abruptly picking up the girl and heading for the horses.

"We must get her to Gaius." He stated over his shoulder as he secured the girl to his horse before mounting behind her. The Prince didn't wait for Merlin to mount, instead he sped off toward the castle leaving Merlin to catch up.

* * *

Various potion bottles, books and scraps of parchment were scattered from the low table in Gaius' chambers and the injured girl was carefully placed there by the Prince. The elderly physician leaned close, inspecting the arrow wound.

"Merlin, fetch me that moleskin pouch." He commanded, gesturing in the general direction of a storage cupboard. With a quick nod, the boy turned and began rummaging through the stack of leather pouches before finally selecting the correct one and returning it to Gaius.

"I'll need pressure." Gaius spoke as he withdrew the herbs from the pouch, packing them around the arrow shaft. "It seems her struggles after she was shot both helped and hurt her. See here, the arrow shaft has been snapped." Gaius pointed to the bolt and Merlin and Arthur leaned in closer to look. "It shifted in her arm doing more damage, but it will allow us to easily remove it."

Merlin had gathered the teapot from the fire and dipped a rag into the water and was waiting next to Gaius. "On three then, Merlin." Gaius wrapped a hand around the shaft and braced his other hand on the girl's elbow. "One... two.." Merlin covered the shattered end of the shaft with the rag and braced her shoulder. "Three." With a quick jerk, Gaius pulled the arrow from the girl's arm. Merlin was quick to cover both wounds with the cloth. During this, Arthur had only stood in the background, watching the girl's face silently. He found it odd that there was no wince, so sign of pain. It was as if she were already...

"I'll need to clean that out and get her bandaged. I can manage that bit on my own. You should be getting back, sire." Gaius said, stepping between the Prince and the girl, physically blocking his line of sight. He was not sure the origin of this girl or the focus the Prince was giving her. If sorcery was involved, Gaius needed to stop it immediately. It would be no good for Arthur to be enchanted by the girl.

"Right then." Arthur said, now snapped from his trance. "Merlin." The Prince commanded as he stepped out of Gaius' chambers.

"Shall I get myself a collar, sire?" Merlin said under his breath as he too made to leave the room, following slowly after Arthur.

"Don't be silly, Merlin." Arthur said, popping out from behind Gaius' still open door. "Then I would have to reward you like a dog as well." The Prince scoffed. "And that would spoil you."

* * *

The two were quiet as Merlin finished his chores and Arthur ate his dinner. The silence was different than the brooding, brewing anger that had held the Prince captive since Morgana's disappearance. Both young men's thoughts were on the young girl.

Arthur slid his plate away and stood with a sigh before making his way to his changing screen to prepare for bed. "You'll notify me the moment she awakes." He said, a commanding tone to his voice.

Merlin nodded while picking up rejected clothing to take to the wash. A flush bloomed across the tips of his ears as, embarrassingly enough, Merlin realized the Prince could not see his nodding head from behind the screen. "I will." He said, the two words feeling very awkward due to the amount of time between the two comments. Merlin dropped the laundry at the door and began turning down the sheets as Arthur meandered to the bed, dropping his clothes on the floor with a pointed look at Merlin.

"Don't forget those for the wash." The Prince smirked as he climbed into bed.

Merlin gave Arthur a glare as he bent to pick up the newly discarded items along with the pile he'd gathered previously. "Goodnight, sire." He bit out as he left the room. After dropping the clothing off at the ladies in the laundry, he made his way back to the rooms he shared with Gaius. Back to the strange girl.

When he entered, he noticed that she'd been moved to the spare cot. Gaius had cleaned her up while he was away tending to Arthur, allowing Merlin to see her without her being caked with mud, blood and who knows what else. She was pale from blood loss, dark veins tracing her skin. Her amber hair was limp against her sweaty brow.

Merlin sat at her side and pressed a damp cloth to her feverish skin. He glanced up as the elderly physician came to sit opposite him.

"If we can fend off the infection through the night, we will be in much safer waters. I'll stay awake with her, you've had a busy day and tomorrow will be long." Gaius said, his hands already reaching up to gather the towel from Merlin's hands.

"I can-"

"No, Merlin. You need your rest." And with that, Gaius turned his full attention to double-checking the bandages.

* * *

_**I'll** **have the next chapter out within the week. Read and review. :)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! It's a bit longer and I'm hoping to slowly ramp up to meaty chapters rather than my short blurbs I've been keen to write. We get a bit into Merlin's head in this chapter and will peek inside the minds of the other cast as the chapters go on and my versions of the characters (while I've tried to stay as true to the show as I can) become more fleshed out.**_  
_

**If you noticed, I changed the title a bit. Turns out there are quite a few "Destiny"s on this site. :P  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!  
**

**_I do not own BBC's Merlin, any of it's characters, references or plot lines.__ Cover art by Kate Bloomfield._**

* * *

_Panic. Fear. Pain. Anger. Loss. _

_'Where am I... I must... get away.'_

* * *

The next morning, Merlin awoke earlier than normal. Something was amiss. Something had woken him... a tugging sensation. There. He felt it again. He quickly tossed his sheet to the side and ran from the room, jumping to pull his trousers to their right position, fully expecting to find Gaius in some great peril.

What he found completely stunned him. Everything was in its rightful place and Gaius was there, perfectly safe, draped over the empty table in his sleep. Empty? Merlin took two steps toward his mentor but whispered words interrupted him.

He knew the spell immediately, having read over it countless times in his book. The whispered incantation to heal oneself. He turned toward the sound as if moving through water. He saw the shaking girl crouching in the corner, her left hand pressed over the bandage wrapping her bicep. Tears streaked down her face. Her chest and lower lip fluttered like a bird's wings as she tried to suck in frantic breaths. Merlin's heart instantly broke from seeing her in this state. He took a small, slow step forward, raising his hands and crouching when he saw her start.

"It's alright. My good friend Gaius," He whispered, motioning back to the sleeping man. "Has cleaned your wound. We've made sure you're safe. You're protected here." The young woman stared at him, eyes wide in a child-like fear but she nodded slowly, worrying her bottom lip. Merlin crawled a bit closer, reaching out to lower her trembling hand and tried not to wince at her cold flesh. "I would like to check your wound. Would you be alright with me doing that?" He asked softly, not wanting to scare her further. She nodded and he began to peel off the bandages to reveal deep bruising but the cut had healed. His eyes darted up to hers but she was staring at the far wall, knick-knacks, anything to distract her from the boy not a foot from her.

"I um- heal fast." She stammered when the silence between them started to get awkward. Her free hand snaked its way up, trying to cover the wound Merlin was inspecting.

"Well, you'll also need to heal the bone and muscle damage. Your spell only healed the skin so you will still be very sore and bruised." He said flippantly as if speaking of the weather, watching her face to judge for a reaction. He was expecting fear or nervousness as being called out as a sorcerer in Uther's kingdom marked one for death. The stubborn set of her jaw and hardening eyes caught him by surprise. "You do not deny having magic." He stated quietly as he retied her bandages.

"I will not cower for who I am and the talents I possess." She was back to staring at the wall.

"Well, I'll say- could I get your name?" Merlin said as he stood.

The girl moved her green eyes to the young man that was now towering over her. She studied him and the minutes seemed to creep by before she nodded, having come to some decision in her mind. "Corinne."

"Well then, Corinne," Merlin started once more, moving to the fire and adjusting a pot to hang over the fire. "I daresay that attitude will quickly get you to the pyre. There is a difference between being proud of who you are and flaunting it dangerously." Merlin tinkered at the shelves that stored the grains and meager seasonings, preparing the morning's breakfast, his thoughts his own. Another spell-weaver was thrust into his life. It seemed as soon as one left, another was there to replace them. A small part of Merlin darkly suspected that this one would be his ruin, that he should take the advice the Great Dragon had given him for Morgana and Mordred and kill her now. He scoffed, humming his dislike. That would never happen. He couldn't even kill a mouse out on the hunts with Arthur, let alone someone of his kind. "I will keep your confidence if you keep it yourself."

Silence met his words and he shrugged to himself, perfectly fine with a quiet morning. He loaded his arms with a few items from the food shelves and carried them to the now hot cookery. He pulled a small foot stool over and sat, mixing ground wheat with a bit of cream and oats for a bland but filling breakfast. So lost was he in his morning routine that her sudden presence at his shoulder startled him.

She was stood at his side holding a large jar from the food shelves in her small hands. She unscrewed the lid to reveal pickled pig ears and held it out to him. "Add a bit of the brine. It will add a little flavor." She supplied when Merlin only looked at the jar in confusion. When he only sat there looking between the cooking porridge and the jar in her hands she sighed, her eyebrows drawn together and made a motion toward the spoon in his hand. "Here," she all but demanded.

Merlin slowly gave her the spoon with a look of confusion on his face. She leaned forward and added a bit of the brine to the meal and began to stir. The meaty, salty smell that exploded from the pot as the liquid hit the hot grains brought Merlin back to the moment and he hastily grabbed for the spoon. "Here, I'll do that. You should rest."

She jerked her hand and the spoon away from him and continued to stir. "It's the least I could do after..." She trailed off as her eyes dropped to watch the flames, clearly lost in thought.

Merlin stood and moved over to the table and started to pick up the mess made last night in the haste to get Corinne to the table. Every few minutes he would glance back to check on the girl but she never moved an inch other than her stirring hand.

Her color was coming back. The deep purples and blues of her bruised arm didn't contrast so starkly with her tanned skin as it did with the pasty white of last night. Her darker toned skin spoke of field work instead of a housewife or servant. It was a shade of skin that reminded him of Ealdor and the leathery faces of the elders that had worked all their lives plowing and harvesting. Her ratty clothes hung from her frame, threads barely holding in some places. They would need to be replaced today, earlier the better.

Her hair was straight and medium length, just brushing her shoulders. Most girls he knew, servant or not, wore their hair long and voluminous. It reminded him of the color of tree-amber as the sun hit it, a burst of reds and yellows.

He placed the last item in its storage bin and sat to organize the papers scattered across the tabletop. A wooden bowl being pushed into his hands shook him from his thoughts and he looked down at the item, surprised to see a completed breakfast in front of him. He glanced up to offer his thanks, but Corinne was already up and walking to Gaius, gently shaking him awake and offering him a bowl of the porridge as well. She returned to her corner and quietly ate her food. Her shyness seemed to have returned.

The two men simply looked at each other, confused by her strange behavior.

* * *

Merlin made his way up to the Prince's chambers, breakfast platter in his hands. His thoughts were solely on the girl back in his rooms and her secret he'd stumbled upon. Having magic in Camelot was not an easy burden to carry in the slightest. He found it taxing to keep up the facade of being a normal citizen even with his years of practice at hiding his true self. Merlin was scared to think of the fate of such a girl as Corinne. She had made it obvious this morning that she felt Uther could take his hatred of magic and take his turn in the hangman's noose. Such thoughts were dangerous. Thoughts as such as those were what corrupted and warped the sweet, smiling Morgana into the being of hatred she was today.

Merlin would need to prepare for the worst. He would need to be ready to smuggle her from the castle if she started causing problems.

He could always use the tunnels that he'd housed Freya in. His mood darkened with thoughts of the girl. She was yet another person with magic that had fallen in his presence. She was dear to him even now. Freya had claimed the spot reserved in his heart for his first love. He doubted the feeling of emptiness would ever be filled. The ache he felt when he recalled her face and fearful eyes haunted him some nights to the point where sleep would never claim him.

Sighing deeply at the dark thoughts now flitting through his mind, he shook out his shoulders before toeing open the door to Arthur's room and setting the plate down in one fluid movement. He moved to the curtains and threw them back. The sun hit his face and he sighed once more. It was going to be a long day, a long day indeed.

* * *

"How is she?" Arthur asked as sat at his table, eating his fruits and cheese. His manservant's sour mood had been obvious since he first entered the room and it was starting to bring down the Prince as well.

"She's fine." Merlin answered shortly. Arthur scowled at the snipped reply.

"I need you to take care of this mess." The Prince said, gesturing toward his armor with a chicken leg. "After, return to the girl, send her my regards and a request to meet her."

Merlin started out the door with a nod but was halted by the Prince calling his name. Just as he turned he saw the vambrace being thrown his way and in his scramble to catch the projectile, he fumbled the rest of the items in his arms and they all went crashing to the floor. With a sigh and shoulders slumped, he bent to pick up the scattered armor once again. Biting back an insult, he turned and walked from the room, ignoring the thud of yet another item hitting the closed door.

Merlin was luckily getting used to this treatment and was able to chalk it up to the brotherly banter he was able to have with the Prince. No doubt the actions that others might see as abuse was merely Arthur's way of dealing with a new side of Merlin the only way he knew how: goading him into anger. At least anger was a familiar emotion between the two. When he'd first arrived here in Camelot, he found the Prince to be quite the ass. To be honest with himself, the Prince still had his moments, but Merlin had learned to deal with them. Now however, after all they'd been through together, their quarrels were more like inside jokes, funny quips saved in their memories.

Before Merlin knew it, he had dropped off the plate metal at the armory and the clothing was given to the wash ladies and he was making his way through the busy market with a small smile on his face. He slowly came to a stop next to the water pump, weighing his options. The vague instructions from Arthur this morning left some loopholes if he wished to squander the day away. The Prince never said exactly when he should carry the message to Corinne nor when he should return to Arthur with her reply. A smirk formed on his lips at the thought of getting one over on the Prince yet again as he turned and began making his way to a familiar home.

"Hullo Gwen." Merlin greeted with a grin and a quick wave.

"Merlin!" She exclaimed, looking behind him with a worried look. Her unvoiced question was answered with a shrug and sheepish grin.

"He basically gave me the day off. I see you have the same blessing." He stuck his hands into his pockets and shifted his weight. The sight of the awkward boy pushed Gwen into inviting him with an embarrassed apology for not inviting him sooner.

The chambermaid ushered Merlin into her home, offering him a chair at her quaint table. She busied herself with the teapot before sitting across from him with two cups of tea.

"With... the current circumstances," She began slowly as she tried to speak of the disappearance of the Lady Morgana without coming to tears. "I've been left to earn my keep mending clothing and whatnot. Shirva has loaned out some work to me as well." Gwen smiled at the mention of the lower town's busiest seamstress.

"I'm glad you're making it despite the changes." Merlin said with the same unease as Gwen had before. Taking a sip of the hot tea and clearing his throat, he began nervously "I actually wanted to ask a favor."

Gwen removed her teacup from her mouth and sat it gently on the table, grinning lightly. "And that gift is?"

Merlin made to answer but no sound came out. He blushed a bit and cleared his throat again. "A dress." His eyes darted anywhere but Gwen's face that was currently straining not to laugh out loud. "Or girly pants? And tunic? Is there such a thing?" Merlin was becoming more and more embarrassed.

"Does this have anything to do with me finding you snooping in Morgana's wardrobe?" A cocked eyebrow from the girl. Merlin's ears reddened at the memory of him snooping for clothes for Freya and the embarrassment when he realized the conclusion Gwen must have drawn: Merlin liked to wear dresses.

"Wha- no! No no no. I uh... A friend."

"Right, a friend. And about what size would this 'friend' of yours be?" Gwen asked, her laughter finally bubbling forth and stealing some of her words.

"About your size I'm guessing." Merlin raised a hand to scratch at the back of his head. "I'd be able to pay you of course!" He added, hoping to show his sincerity at his willingness to compensate her.

"As you said, it would be a favor." Gwen held up her hand to stop him when he opened his mouth. "A favor I'd gladly offer you. I'll see what I can come up with." The girl then stood and moved to the back of the house and behind the curtain that served as division from living and sleeping quarters. A few moments later she returned with a pile of clothing in her hand.

"This should help your 'friend' until I'm able to get measurements and make something that would be a bit more comfortable." She offered as she passed the clothing to the now standing Merlin.

Merlin took the bundle and clutched it to his chest with a quick thanks before stuttering about errands and then promptly escaped the house with a shout of "G'bye Gwen!"

* * *

**And there's the finished chapter 2! Again, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. **

**If you're in the mood for a stellar fan-_novel_ you should look up _The Golden Effect_ and it's sequel _Forging Steel_. They are quite the work of brilliance and the inspiration that brought me out of writing exile to rework the fiction above.**


End file.
